The Qrow
by DeathbyFurbies16
Summary: Ever wonder how it would be if Qrow was able to get revenge on those you did harm to the love of his life Summer Rose? rest assured my friends that he will in this fanfic that is based off of the cult classic movie the Crow. So put the kids to bed as this is a fic that isn't for the faint of heart. Without farther ado I present you all with the Qrow, enjoy.
1. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Before I start this fanfic up again, I just want to let you all know that this a work of fiction, and if you don't like it leave now, for this is not a kid friendly story. It's a tale about righting the wrongs, it's based off of the crow, so be alarmed as the death's in no way affects RWBY, even if they happen to be your favorites, it's nothing personal but it's just me being me. I happen to enjoy RWBY and in no way mean to spite it's creators. Quite the opposite in fact it's because of Monty Oum that RWBY was even given life, and I immensely respect him and his legacy. I give credit where credit is do. My other inspiration comes in the form of the character of Eric Draven played in the movie the Crow by Brandon Lee, he has been quite influential on me written this fanfic. Even though both of these guys have left this world, they leave us some special legends, so enjoy and if you feel like commenting feel free to, a little word of advice please under no circumstance criticize this fanfic, keep your criticism constructive, not destructive if you do comment in a negative way, I will block you, no joke. We're here in the name of fun not to hate on each other.

Chapter Two: The Hunt Begins

The pit...

There's no worse place in all of Vale then the dive know simply as the Pit. It's a bar/night club and it just so happens to be a hangout for some of Remnants low lives. Here we meet up with Tyrian and his friends. Cinder is sitting at her usual spot, her legs crossed and she rests one hand on her cheek, in her other she holds a literal flame to which she created. Sitting besides her is her right hand girl/ lover Emerald, the very same starry eyed girl who obsesses over Cinder, with her white hair in pig tails and her green eyes, and dark skin. The great illusionist as she is know by her peers. In front of Cinder is her new recruit Mercury Black, he has sliver hair and is slender build, he retro fitted his own robot legs, he's young and naive. As usual Hazel is standing guard of his lady Cinder,he vowed to never let any one harm Cinder. Cinder only has those around that she deems to be trustworthy, even friends, though I wouldn't peg Cinder as having too many friends. The last member is Tyrian, although the conversion seems to be going rather one sided and Cinder doesn't seem particularly in the mood for a conversion.

Together the five of them form the Hell Fire Club, the name Cinder chose for herself, not to be confused with the other Hellfire club from the X-Men Hahahaha.

"Salem isn't very happy with you Tyrian, you know that she can be rather angry if the mood strikes her" Cinder said turning the flame on and off in her hand not keeping eye contact with Tyrian, he spoke nervously

"My lady, hmm you know how aim to serve thee, hm and Salem... what brings this about."

Cinder could sense just how nervous Tyrian was, now she could break him

"The girl with the silver eyes, Summer Rose, you weren't suppose to kill her, Just scare her some." Cinder said staring at him, his composer changed slightly and he had this nervous tick where he would laugh uncontrollably.

"Sorry, Cinder you know that once I start I..I can't stop, She was the best that I ever had,hahahaha, hm but she was weak" Tyrian said

Cinder wasn't amused by this and spoke

"You can do me one last favor" Cinder said

"Wait, last? What is it my lady" Tyrian asked

"You are being replaced by Mercury here, but you have you uses, Salem wants you to track down and bring the daughter of Summer Rose here before me, ALIVE! fail and well you know how Salem gets when people fail her."

"I wasn't aware of a daughter? Really, hmm" Tyrian said a wicked grimace spreading across his face

"You are not to fuck her Tyrian, understand, pull your dick out in front of her and I will burn it off, no joke, We needed Summer, and you went too far, Salem isn't as forgiving as I am." Cinder said

"I understand, My lady, and rest assured that I won't fail again, best regards to our queen, long live Salem." Tyrian said

"Long live Salem"...they all shouted in unison

"Now get going and don't you dare return here without the girl, I really don't know why Salem wants these silver eyed people but I don't question the wise leadership of the all powerful lady Salem, She is going to rule all of remnant, it's just a matter of time." Cinder said smiling

Tyrian had a fake smile which turned to a grin as he walked out the door of the Pit, he didn't look back, he couldn't look back, he knew what he had to do , and damn it, he wasn't going to fail a second time, he would die before that happened.

Qrow ran across the rooftops jumping and leaping like a comic book hero..or antihero.

His mind kept returning to that night, as if he couldn't put the past behind him, he needed to start tracking down these villains, but where were they, Tyrian was his starting point, he would make that freak talk..and then he was going to kill him. He was going to kill them all. Summer needed to be avenged, his tortured soul was brought back for one reason, to avenge the one that he secretly loved.

Vale was a large place but it wasn't nearly as large as Mantle the capital of Atlas, the kingdom to the

north. Qrow has visited Atlas numerous times at the request of Ozpin,when he and his friends had been a part of team STRQ, which was where he first met and fell in love with Summer, they worked together on several missions but he felt that his life was complete whenever she was around. However he continued to torture himself because he couldn't ever tell her how he felt, he missed his chance, she fell in love with Tai Yang Xiao Long and they eventually got married and had a daughter together Ruby. Tai and Qrow's sister Raven also had a child together, another girl Yang who's resemblance to Raven was uncanny, except instead of having black hair and red eyes like Raven, Yang had yellow hair and blue eyes,like her father Tai. But Tai didn't want Qrow hanging around the girls on account of his bad luck..pah if that was what it was, Qrow had never been happy a day in his life, except whenever Summer was around.

Tyrian stopped in a dark ally by a trashcan with a fire in it, he needed to warm his hands as it was getting cold, there definitely was a chill to the air.

"Geez, it's cold here tonight, Vale sucks" He said to himself

Qrow had done it, he had found Tyrian, and it was starting to come together.

Qrow didn't speak until he was already on Tyrian

"Jesus H. Christ, what the hell are you suppose to be, some sort of a clown?"Tryian said shocked

Qrow just stood there for a second freaking Tyrian out some more

"Look ass hat, I don't have any money, or drugs on me, man, what what do you want, say something freak"

Tryian was so scared he pissed his pants a little

Qrow laughed and finally he said a very odd thing

"Get Over here"

Laughing Qrow got closer to Tyrian almost in his personal space, Tyrian pulled out a knife and sliced Qrow, cutting his shirt open,blood poured out of his wound, then it instantly healed

"Fuck me? Are,are you some kind of ghost" Tryian said

Qrow just laughed then spoke

"I don't really know what I am"

"I do, your fucking dead..again"Tyrian said wildly swinging his knife

"Try harder!" Qrow said antagonizing Tyrian

Finally after a few minutes of Tyrian blindly swinging his knife until he was tired out, Qrow just stood there like a statue

"Ya know Tyrian, are finished shadow boxing?, cause we need to talk, so pay attention, I will talk slowly so that you can keep up." Qrow said

"Tell me a story, about a girl and a guy in aloft downtown, two years ago, her name was Summer Rose, she was a beautiful and talented young woman with great aspirations to better the world of Remnant, and you and your little gang of freaks barged in and murdered her..well you rapped her, then beat her while your friends just watched, and although I couldn't stop you then, I sure as hell will now, are you starting to get it Tyrian? Who are the others, NAMES, now talk" Qrow said grabbing Tyrian by his coat collar, his tail wildly moving behind him

"Yeah so what, I've killed a lot of people, I'm good at it too, she was going to be my mark, see I have a mark on my skin one for every victim that I have killed so far 121, hahaha, and yeah I do remember her, she was a good fuck, too bad that she died in such a pussy way" Tyrian said

"Wrong answer dirt bag" Qrow said grabbing Tyrian's knife out of his hand and stabbed him in his right shoulder, he screamed but Qrow didn't mind

Now Tyrian was pinned up against a dumpster and Qrow, he spoke

"Ok, ok I understand, the one you want is Cinder, Cinder Fall, she leads the Hell Fire Club"

"Cinder yeah, now I remember her, wait the hellfire club? Isn't someone going to sue you guys for using that name?" Qrow said

"Nah, it's alright that's a different hellfire club, no this one has only five members, Cinder is the leader, then her little bitch friend Emerald is second in command, the big bruiting guy is Hazel, and then there's the scrawny kid Mercury, and yours truly" Tyrian said

"Correction Tyrian, there are still four of them you die, now.." Qrow said

"What?" Tyrian said as Qrow slit his throat with Tyrian's other knife, the blood oozed out of his throat in a most gruesome fashion

As Tyrian twitched out his last breath, and the look of contortion on his face

Qrow said one more line

"Victims aren't we all"

"Hey nice jacket you got there, mind if I barrow it for a bit" Qrow said taking Tyrian's jacket and putting it on

"Like a glove,whoops I should have asked him how to find the others, oh well, heat of the moment I suppose,hmm someone around this hellhole has to know about this Hell Fire Club, geez how unoriginal." and Qrow disappeared again

A few minutes later the cops had shown up setting up another crime scene, Detective Marx was the lead investigator of the double homicide two years ago, he was almost certain that he knew who was responsible for this, he shook his head and after looking at Tyrian, with the same contorted look on his face he spoke

"Tyrian Coleus, serial rapist, murder, and down right psychopath, you could count yourself lucky if you never met this freak in a dark ally, whoever did this certainly had a motive, but who would kill a killer?"

"Detective you better have a look at this, look at the symbol behind the body, what do you think that it is" Neptune a junior detective said

"Some might call it gratify, I call it blood, it's a bird of some kind like a crow? Someone is tipping us off, letting us know that only the truly guilty are going to die, still it's rather unsettling, well tag em and bag em, there's nothing more to see here." Detective Marx said

Sun Wu Kong and Neptune the two Junior Detectives nodded at their Superior officer's request, they picked up Tyrian's corpse and placed in in a body bag, zipped up the bag and grabbed it placing it in the ambulance, they didn't joke as they knew that this was only the beginning and that there where going to be a lot more deaths before this was over.

A big black bird landed on the dumpster above the scene of the crime, as black as the night itself and it squawked letting everyone know that it was there and then it flew off again.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A short lived reunion

Emerald shuddered in fear, you know one of those feelings that you get when you witness something that you later regret. The reason she felt nervous was because standing before her was the disturbed remains of Qrow's grave. As she feared it was empty, she didn't like what was inevitable, and everything happens for a reason, Emerald believed in Karma but she knew one thing and that was that she and her friends had wronged the wrong person. She didn't know Qrow, but she knew what he was capable of and she knew that she too was going to die. She stood up and headed back past the graveyard to the street she had to tell Cinder, come up with some sort of a plan, but..even Emerald know better,you don't tempt fate.

Tai Yang lived in a secluded house on the far side of Vale, along with his two daughters Yang Xiao Long, and Ruby Rose.

"Are you all set for the night sweetie?, tomorrow is your big day after all, your going to start at Beacon academy, you know your mom and I attended Beacon, and Yang has already signed up too, so your sister will be there with you, my your growing up so fast(sniff)" Tai said to Ruby

He bent over and kissed her on her forehead

"Dad, your being so dramatic, but yeah I'm nervous a little, but having Yang there with me makes me feel a lot better, I want to make mom proud you know" Ruby said

"She is sweetie and so am I, well get to bed sweetheart, I love you" Tai said closing the door leaving it cracked a little, then Ruby's little corkie dog Zwei pushed it open rushing into the room jumping on Ruby's bed

"Zwei there you are" Ruby said hugging her dog

Ruby overheard her father talking with her sister in the next room..

" you know as her older sister Yang I expect that you will watch out for Ruby while your at Beacon, understand" Tai was saying

"Yeah dad I know, you worry too much, nothing bad will happen to Ruby on my watch" Yang said

"Ok, I trust you, goodnight pumpkin" Tai said

Then Ruby heard nothing more and she felt her eyelids getting heavy, she closed her eyes and then drifted off to sleep..

Ruby must have been a sleep for awhile, and little did she know that Qrow had snuck into her bedroom through her window, he was as silent as a ninja, but what he hadn't counted on was the damn dog, Zwei.

Zwei began to growl at Qrow, he thought that Qrow was a threat, he obviously didn't recognize Qrow, he continued to growl, eventually that waked Ruby up,and groggily she said

"Geez what is it Zwei, go back to bed"

A few seconds later Ruby realized what had Zwei so upset, he was still growling, shocked and unable to speak the creepy figure that Ruby saw got closer and he spoke in a familiar tone, although quietly as he didn't wan to alarm Tai or Yang.

"Hey kid, it's been a long time, hasn't it" Qrow said

Ruby was still thinking that she was dreaming

"Uncle Qrow? But your dead, why are you here scaring me like this?" Ruby said reaching over to turn on the light

"Wait, I wouldn't do that"He said

Ignoring his warning Ruby turned on the light next to her bed, she gasped in horror as what she saw was her Uncle, and yet it wasn't, he looked like a member of the insane clown posse.

"Told ya kiddo, please don't scream" Qrow said

Ruby covered her mouth to silence the scream that she felt was coming out

"why do look like that?" Ruby said

Zwei finally stopped growling, and settled down in Ruby's lap

"It's complicated, this is a disguise your aunt Raven did for me, so that those evil people who hurt your mother don't recognize me" Qrow said

" Are you some kind of a ghost?" Ruby asked

"I guess so, I really don't know what I am" Qrow said

"So you probably saw already that one of them is already dead, a creepy guy named Tyrian, he got what he deserved, I am hunting the rest down, they must pay, I just wanted to see you again, I miss you kid, how's your old man holding up" Qrow said

"Ok, I suppose, he doesn't talk about mom much, I think that it upsets him, and he stays busy teaching at Signal, Yang and I are starting classes at Beacon tomorrow, where going to be huntresses like you and mom where." Ruby said

Qrow's poster changed again he slumped his shoulders and avoided eye contact

"Good for you kiddo, I always knew that you were special, you remind me of Summer, and not just the fact that you look just like her including your silver eyes" Qrow said

"Uncle Qrow? Uncle Qrow.." Ruby said

Qrow had drifted off asleep but then he heard someone knocking on Ruby's door, it was Yang knocking on the door...

"Ruby? Ruby, I'm coming in"

"sshh, Ruby,Yang can't see me like this" Qrow said heading back to the window

"Be seeing you around kid" Qrow said winking at his niece as he opened the window, and slipped out vanishing into the night air

Yang opened the door and ran over to her sister hugging her

"Ruby I heard voices, so I came running as fast as I could"

"Ah Yang your room is directly next to mine?" Ruby pointed out

"As for the voices that you heard, I was talking to myself, bad dream, a nightmare actually" Ruby said

"I could have sworn that I heard you say Uncle Qrow, Ruby Qrow is dead, and has been for two years" Yang said

"I know that, it was a bad dream, I must have been dreaming about him for some reason, I guess that I miss him" Ruby said

"It's late and we leave for Beacon in morning dad is going to drive us there, we will be meeting with professor Ozpin as soon as we get there, all new recruits have to meet the headmaster" Yang said

"I know, it's fine now, and I have Zwei here" Ruby said

"Don't you want me to stay with you?, ah move over I'm going to stay right here until you fall asleep in my arms, like I did when you were little" Yang said getting into Ruby's bed with her

"Thanks mom" Ruby blurted out

"Mom? Haha Ruby?" Yang said

Ruby fell asleep almost instantly with Yang holding her close, Yang reached over to turn off the light and then she got comfortable and she too fell asleep

Qrow wandered back into town, he almost had blown his cover he had to be more careful and not alert Yang or anyone else to his presence, he needed more information and he knew just who he had to talk too.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Retribution

Carl Marx has been a cop for as long as he could remember, Being a cop is in his DNA, his grandfather was a cop, his father a cop, you get the idea here right. For Marx though the double homicide two years ago was probably the worst thing that he had ever experienced in his 15

years on the force. When he got the call he knew that it would be a hard one, you can spend your whole life as cop working a beat but getting that particular call was the not something that Carl Marx would have ever imagined.

When he had arrived on the scene the perps had already left, the girl was strikingly beautiful, in her late twenties perhaps, or her early thirties and she was barely breathing, they had to move her because if they didn't she was dead for sure. He secretly wished that she would pull through this but it was unlikely. He gave the ok to move her, then he walked over to the window, he figured if the girl was in this bad a shape then the boyfriend was in worse shape. As he looked down at the body of the second victim he started to feel ill, he shook his head and didn't say anything there really wasn't anything to say the guy was clearly dead, you don't take a swan dive out of a six story window and survive. Marx knew that the guy was dead before he hit the ground the knife in his back was all the proof that he needed. They had moved the girl Summer into intensive care, she held out for thirty hours of excruciating pain until she eventually gave up and passed away. Marx had stood by her side for the entire time, he had held her hand and even shed a few tears. Even though he had barely known this girl Summer Rose, he felt geniue sorrow, nobody deserved what had happened to this poor girl. He didn't understand why bad things always tend to happen to good people, but what really broke Marx heart was that Summer called out the name of her daughter almost as if she was sorry that she wouldn't be able to see her again, then what surprised him even more was that she never once called out Qrow's name, the name that she did scream out was of Tai Yang, her husband as it turned out...so why was Qrow there? That never sat to well with Marx, he would eventually have to met this Tai Yang, get the long and skinny of it.

They buried Summer and Qrow the next day, the turn out was surprising enough but there was a young man with blonde hair and a goatee, tears ran down his cheeks, next to him was two teenage girls one short one with short hair that must have been little Ruby, she looked just Summer, the other girl was slightly taller then her with blonde hair. Standing in the back was beautiful woman with hair as black as the night and red eyes, the little blonde girl was her spitting image, something strange here was going on or went on, but Marx was on the outside looking in, he didn't know why but he felt connected to these people.

Marx went to his refrigerator and grabbed a beer, but when he closed the door standing besides him was a man, dressed in all black and had clown make up on, white and black like that wrestler Sting, his hair unkempt his clothes torn, dried blood stains on his shirt, like the woman with the red eyes this guy to had red eyes, but they seemed sad, he spoke

"It's been quite a while Carl, I know your shocked and maybe a little scared, yeah my appearance tends to do that, but I'm not a bad guy, really" Qrow said

"Is that really you Qrow, or am I being punk-ed" Marx said taking a sip of his beer

Then Qrow took the beer from Carl before he could put it down and chugged it down, sweet liquid oozing down the side of his mouth, he finished it and tossed it back to Carl

"That's it after tonight I'm quitting this stuff, argh" Marx said throwing the beer can to the ground

"Say aren't you some kind of ghost?" Carl said

"Man that's getting really old, I would like to think that I a more like the spirit of vengeance, wait or is that also trademarked? Oh well I'm just Qrow" Qrow said

"Why are you here, trespassing I am a cop you realize that right" Carl said

" Relax chief, I need some information and then I will disappear" Qrow said

" What does a walking corpse like you want to know? Ha" Carl said

"Hell Fire Club, what do you know about them? Where do they hang out?" Qrow asked

"The pit" Carl said

"The Pit?" Qrow asked

"Yeah they really should tear that shit hole down, it's hurting the image of Vale" Carl responded

"Anyway that's the place, the Hell Fire Club as you say yeah they hang out there, Cinder and her gang, their scum man" Carl said

"Oh it gets better, you know Tyrian? He shouldn't have been playing with knives" Qrow said

"It was you? Your the one killing all the scum suckers" Carl said

"There all dead, they just don't know it yet, they were dead the moment they touched Summer" Qrow said

Qrow got up and walked over to Carl placed his hands on his head

"What are you doing.." Carl started to say

Qrow didn't say anything he just stood there with his hands on Carl's head, then he suddenly jumped back

"Qrow?" Carl said

"Get back...I can't believe you stayed with her, the whole time" Qrow said

"Yeah man, I was hoping that she'd give me something to go on man, pull through it you know, that poor kid, Ruby I mean I felt bad, I didn't know that she even existed. I think that I felt responsible know what I mean" Carl said

"Yeah, Ruby is my niece, well not really I just call her that, it's complicated see I have always been in love with Summer, I mean always...we attended Beacon academy together, you know that big school that trains students to be huntsmen and huntresses. Well our team was the best, the real bees knees, Summer had this way about her you know her personality she was infectious, ha and that smile man, geez I miss it, anyway she never reciprocated my love and she fell in love with my friend Tai, well and you can guess the rest" Qrow explained

"So you where never with Summer, you just loved her"Carl asked raising an eyebrow

"Have you ever loved anyone Carl?, I mean really loved someone that your knees got weak, you felt your soul crush instantly" Qrow said standing up

"Are you being serious now?" Carl said

"I need to think, and thank you Carl, your a good person and an even better cop, Detective, be seeing you around" Qrow said

"Say ah your not going to do that whole walking against the wind shit are you?" Carl asked

Qrow walked over to the door and opened it, and said in a more sombering tone

"I think that I will just use the front door for once" Qrow said

Before Carl could say anything else Qrow was gone

"Damn that is some freaky shit, I never should have quite marijuana" Carl said closing the door and locking it

It was almost dawn, and Qrow felt his powers whining he had to find a place to lie low, Tai's was out of the question and it was to far away, besides he had a feeling that Tai wasn't really going to be in the understanding mood, there was one person he could trust, because they share the same chromosomes, his twin sister Raven, He could make it to Raven's place in about a half an hour, he just hoped that she was around.

Raven had just finished showering when she heard the knocking on her front door, she wrapped a towel around her body and went to answer it.

"Who could possibly be knocking on my door at this hour"

She opened it up and jumped again, it was Qrow her brother but he absolutely looked like shit

"You heard me wrapping on your chamber door" Qrow said fainting

"Damn what happened to you, Qrow?" Raven said

Qrow was leaning on his sister, her chest heaving up and down in sync with her breathing

"Ok, fine pass out on me again, you crazy drunk bastard, Qrow?" Raven said

Raven shut the door and helped her brother to the couch, he was starting to fade away, so she closed the curtain and got him a blanket, she wrapped the blanket around her brother and kissed his forehead she then walked to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Redemption

Qrow had slept all day as he noticed that he felt rejuvenated, it was time to get back out there and finish this shit once and for all. He never heard his sister leave, I guess that it runs in the family. She left him a note on the coffee table he picked it up and read it.

"Dear Qrow, it's nice having you here and all but it's also been hard, I know that you have an important mission and I will always be in your corner, but I have somethings of my own to take care of, Help yourself to anything that you want in the fridge, but that can of Shasta and rum is mine, do not touch that! anyway I hope that you have found peace and will have returned to the land beyond, before I get back, my best regards to Summer, and tell her that I am sorry that I couldn't do anything I was weak and powerless.

Love always,

Raven"

Qrow stood there and pondered this bizarre and truthful note from his twin sister

"Raven has a point here, I have put this off for too long, Cinder was going to fall" Qrow said

"Wait that was lame, ok going to try that again, I will extinguish the flame of the Hell Fire Club" Qrow said

"Let's go with that, ha so you never really left did you Raven?, always looking out for me huh, ok see ya around sis" Qrow said looking at the Raven that had flown and perched on the window sell

Raven squawked in agreement than flew into her apartment and transformed back into her human form and said

"Any time Qrow"

Qrow waited outside of the Pit he was going to intimate the remaining four members of the Hell Fire Club, oh he would still have his revenge but he was going after them one at a time, and they would all die tonight.

Mercury and Emerald walked out of the front door, the timing couldn't have been any better.

Qrow leaped out of the shadows and pulled Mercury into them, not surprised Emerald ran away like the scared little bitch that she was, he would kill her also but right now his beef was with Mercury and Mercury alone.

"Argh what the actual fuck man, you come out of fucking nowhere dressed as a clown from hell and you made that fine piece of tail get away, I had finally gotten up the courage to talk to her and you pulled this creepy shit" Mercury said

"Well shit for brains say something" Mercury said

"Ya know, you are rather ignorant aren't you, I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me, but I don't forget the scum that wronged me, so we're going to play a little game, and I want you to pay attention for every wrong answer that you give me you lose a body part, so start talking" Qrow said he had Mercury trapped against the side of the Pit and the dark alley besides it

"I don't know what you want freak" Mercury said

"Wrong answer!" Qrow said he grabbed Mercury's right arm and ripped it off

"Jesus, man I swear that I don't know anything, honest man" Mercury said wheezing from the pain

"Summer Rose, name sound familiar to you?" Qrow said

"No, wait yeah I do remember her now, but I didn't kill her, that fuck head Tyrian screwed up, oh he pissed off Salem which was a big mistake" Mercury said

"Who is Salem?" Qrow asked

"I don't know man, wait I know you, ya I thought that was you, but you aren't you, you can't be you, I watched you die man, this is the real world and there isn't any coming back from the real world" Mercury said nervously

"Well sucks to be you punk, you backed the wrong bitch and killed a sweet innocent girl" Qrow said

"I never touched her man" Mercury said

"I don't really give a flying fuck, you ever hear of being guilty be association, ha, you're all dead, Tyrian was first and now you die" Qrow said

"Yeah I heard he deserved that to, I never liked that piece of shi." Mercury said

Qrow grabbed Mercury and bashed his skull against the brick wall of the Pit repeatability until his head exploded on impact and then his lifeless body crashed to the ground, Mercury wasn't going to be running anywhere.

Feeling pretty pleased with himself Qrow smiled and spoke

"Well that takes care of two of them, three remain"

He proceeded to head to the front of the Club.

Emerald had ran back inside the Pit and almost out of breath she locked eyes with Cinder and and spoke

"It's him, Qrow fucking Branwen, he killed Mercury and he's coming for the rest of us, I had saw the grave and it was empty"

"Is he now? No need to threat my pet, Hazel won't let him touch either of us we are safe inside here" Cinder said nodding to her muscle bound thug

"We deserve to die, and he deserves his revenge" Hazel said

Hazel grabbed the cross around his neck and held it tight and just then the front door burst open and there was Qrow, he looked pissed

The D.J skipped a beat on the Draft Punk record and whole place went silent..

"Ah so the avenger has finally showed up, well not today handsome" Cinder said winking at Hazel who closed in and cracked his knuckles and grunted

The D.J continued to crank out the phat beats as Hazel grabbed Qrow and flung him around like a rag doll.

Hazel continued to slam Qrow around, and then he spoke as Qrow spit up blood

"Ha ya know for a ghost, you bleed just fine"

"Ha ya about that" Qrow said

Hazel hadn't realized that Qrow had nabbed his supply of dust crystals

"How did you?" Hazel said

" Your strong, I'll give you that, but your not to bright" Qrow said

"I know all about your powers, these dust crystals? Schnee corporation right?" Qrow said

"Hand me those, and you'll only feel the slightest of pain" Hazel said

"Ya know Hazel, never trust a schnee" Qrow said as he threw the crystals to the ground and they shattered into a million tiny particles.

"Ooh big mistake, I will crush you like paper" Hazel said the rage burning inside as he charged at Qrow

"Oh fuck" Qrow said getting body slammed through the door back outside into the cold night air

Qrow flew a good distance before slamming into a parked car, it's siren blared

"Ha your nothing but street trash, the mighty Qrow Branwen" Hazel said in a mocking tone

"You don't fuck with street trash"Qrow responded

"Huh?" Hazel said looking down not realizing that Qrow had literally set Hazel on fire

"Where's you prick god now?" Qrow said watching Hazel burn

Then Qrow walked back inside the Pit, it was time for Cinder to pay.

"Two down and two to go."


	5. Chapter 1

The Qrow

A tale of revenge

Disclaimer: The characters from RWBY in this fanfic are the property of Rooster Teeth, and the Crow starring the one and only Brandon Lee, is owned by it's respective owners, I don't own any thing other than my own ideas.

Prologue

"Sometimes something so terrible happens that a spirit can't rest in peace, and sometimes just sometimes that same spirit can return to right the wrongs that happened". (Quote from the Crow.)

Like usual Qrow Branwen was getting plastered at his favorite bar, Mick's.

Tai Yang walked in and joined Qrow at the bar.

"Tai Dye..whats happening" Qrow said

"Raven told me that you have been trying to steal Summer from me, look..you maybe Raven's brother, but stay the fuck away from my wife" Tai said angrily

Qrow took another sip of his beer and cocked his eyebrow in confusion

"Wait what, I would never put the moves on your girl, my sister is a liar you know that, by the way how's what her name..Ruby that's it, how old is she now like five, or whatever" Qrow said

"She's 14, you drunk piece of shit, just leave my family alone" Tai said

Qrow just sat there drinking he was muttering something

"Rumor has it, there's been a lot of bad shit happening around town, fires, looting, rape and murder... this is just like fucking Vacuo, Remnant has gone to shit.." Qrow said between sips of beer

"Yeah that's too bad" Tai said as he cocked his fist back and then he out right slugged Qrow until he fell to the ground

"What was that for" Qrow said whipping some blood from his lip as he stood up

Tai took a sip from a beer and then slammed it down on the counter and walked back out of the bar.

Qrow had to make sense of all this so he ran to Summer's place, he knew that she would there about now, the girls lived with their father because Summer worked late and the commute from Tai's place was super long and Summer couldn't afford to miss work although she missed her daughters terribly, this was the best for now.

A knock on the door

"Knock, knock, house keeping" a voice said

"If that's that you Tai, your joke isn't funny..

Summer opened the door and it wasn't her Husband, it wasn't even his friend Qrow, she was scared because she didn't know this guy, but he wasn't alone there where two girls with him, one was strikingly beautiful she wore a Chinese style dress which was red in color and her black hair covered one eye, her eyes were yellow, and had a strange glow to them, her friend a slightly shorter girl with white hair that contrasted her dark skin tone, she was also beautiful, she wore tight clothing that accented her size B cup breasts, she had green eyes. Then there was the big guy he looked like a wrestler, he didn't seem to talk that much, it was clear that he was the dark haired girl's bodyguard, he had parted hair and a beard, he kinda resembled a bear. Lastly we come to the jackass that forced his way into Summer's apartment, he was a sickly thin looking fellow with long hair and a scorpion tail? Could he be a Faunus, Summer was shocked she hadn't really met to many Faunus they tend to congregate on the island of Menagerie, far far far to the east, supposedly there is an organization called the White Fang, lead by a Ghira Belladonna and his wife.

Not much is known about the Faunus, except that they mostly kept to themselves, perhaps this one was different.

The Faunus kept approaching Summer he produced a knife and kept it trained on her, but what scared her the most was the look of evil in his eye, and lust, oh boy..

"You'll not be able to resist this deary, shh, it's ok, I need to make my mark" He laughed manically.

The girls took a sit on her couch, as they let Tyrian do his thing, Hazel the big guy stood watch.

Tyrian pulled down his pants and forced his manhood into Summer's private region, then he thrust repeatably he was raping her and he was enjoying it, Summer shut her eyes and tears ran down her cheeks, she was thinking about Tai, the goof that she married and then her mind changed into thoughts of the girls, her daughters Yang and Ruby. Ok so technically Yang was really Tai and Raven's daughter but Summer had raised her as her own after Raven had abandoned her, and Summer never had forgiven her for that. Ruby was Summer's pride and joy and no matter what path that Ruby took when she grew up Summer would be proud of her daughter.

"Forgive me Tai, I'm sorry(Sob) and Ruby" She said lightly crying

"Why are you crying, aren't you having fun?" Tyrian said smacking Summer a little

"Hey, you can't fall asleep, I will gut you bitch, I will gut you like a fish" Tyrian said

Summer just took it, she wasn't enjoying it, and then he came inside her

"Yahtzee" He shouted

"Finally... you took your sweet time Tyrian, but did you forget why we came, Summer? Summer are you conscience, listen up my contact wants to know something" The one woman with the hair over her eye said as she walked over to Summer, she grabbed Summer by her hair and pulled her closer to her and whispered

"What's the secret of the silver eyes?"

But Summer had passed out...

Qrow had arrived to late he seethed with anger, he clenched his fist in rage as he saw Summer lying there unconscious beaten and bloody.

"Oh a visitor,Tyrian your up" The leader said

As Qrow walked to get a closer look at the women he secretly was infatuated with, he got a glimpse of the gang that had intruded on Summer's place, two bitches, a wrestler, and this ass clown who had obviously violated her.

He was going to say something then he felt a shape pain in his back, he had been stabbed.

he stumbled and tripped out of the window he crashed through the glass and fell to his death.

Tyrian stood there looking down at Qrow's corpse and said

"See ya asshole"

Then the sounds of sirens could be herd for miles and miles.

The gang left the crime scene as quickly as they could and they left Summer for dead.

The paramedics rushed into the apartment and scooped up Summer to get her to the hospital, they got another grungy and a body bag for the other victim, it was a fucking bloodbath. And Raven had witnessed it all.

Chapter One: The Return

Two years have past since that terrible evening..

Ruby decided to pay her mom a visit.. and sitting on her grave was black bird, a crow or perhaps even a Raven? Wait it seemed familiar like she'd seen it before.

"So are you like the night watchmen or what?"

It squawked at her, and it kind of creep-ed her out a little.

Her mother's grave was the same as Ruby remembered it, a slab of marble with her name printed on it and a nice Rose that was white..Ruby's idea. Her date of birth and her date of death also printed on it with a dash between them. Next to her grave was Ruby's Uncle's grave not as fancy as Summer's was, it was a simple grave of concrete with a crow on it and his name Qrow Branwen, his date of birth and death... pretty standard.

"Mom, Uncle Qrow, I miss you both a lot, Yang says that all things in time heal, I love Yang she's always so protective of me, Dad tries his best but he's completely clueless, he's lost without you Mom, and I am too, I haven't seen much of aunt Raven lately she tends to keep her distance, I think that she is still grieving, you told me that Uncle Qrow...well it's late and Dad is expecting me home, love ya" Ruby said fighting the tears to began to swell in her eyes.

It was late, almost midnight in fact and Ruby would be grounded if she came home late again.

A little while later...

A strike of lighting struck the grave, and it started to glow like something out of a comic book.

It shook fiercely and then, a fist popped out, then a lone figure shot out of the grave, he seemed to be disoriented and he wasn't even drunk. He took in his surroundings noticed Summer's grave and screamed out in agony. He had loved her, but she was in love with his friend Tai Yang. He had missed his chance to confess his feelings because once he had worked up the courage to tell her how he had felt she was raped and beaten by a band of goons. After walking in on the unspeakable act, one of them turned a threw a knife in his back literally, he then fell out the window.

"See ya asshole" the goon said

After a few moments of pondering, it all came back to him and then he realized what he had to do, he was going to make them pay all of them..

Qrow stumbled around like a zombie, ha I guess technically he was a zombie.

"Raven?" he silently thought to himself

His twin sister, she might be able to help, he had to pay her a visit, she'd probably scream, as tough as Raven is she might not understand the reasoning for her long dead brother's return, (man this sounds just like that movie you know about the crow.. haha.)

Raven lived alone in a small one bedroom studio apartment on the west side of town, she preferred to be alone, people didn't understand her, thought that she was weird like a goth chick who was way into death.

Qrow stood outside thinking about how all this must seem, it was weird a sense of deja vu then he worked up the courage, and knocked on Raven's front door.

Knock..Knock

Raven fumbled through the dark, tripping over her coffee table, she really ought to at least leave one light on, as she groggily opened the door her face went pale as soon as she saw who was on the other side, she jumped back in fear, but she didn't scream, she chocked back her emotions and then he spoke.

"Hi sis, sorry for not coming by sooner, on the account that I was dead, ha you look miserable."

"How are you even here Qrow, I saw the news report, that was horrible poor Summer, they rushed her to intensive care but it was too late, I stopped by to tell Tai the news but he already knew, then there's little Ruby"... Raven trailed off slightly

Qrow walked closer to the door as Raven opened it for him, he hugged her and she started to cry again but these weren't tears of sorrow they were tears of happiness.

"I know what has to be done, and you can help me sis, first I need names and then a disguise, I know that they work for some broad named Cinder, Flame, but I can't remember clearly, it's kinda fuzzy." Qrow said

"Alright, I don't really know much but the one who stabbed you goes by the name of Tyrian, find him and he'll tell you what you need to know, Stopping all of them isn't going to be an easy task, but if anyone can make a difference you can." Raven said

A somewhat familiar song was playing in the background faintly then it got louder it was

"Disintegration" by the Cure, perhaps the greatest song by that band, like ever. Raven loved music like that and so did Qrow the cure had been quite influential on the Branwen twins and it showed.

There was a slight pause and then Raven spoke again

"ok, Qrow I think that I have the perfect disguise for you, wait here I will get it" Raven said running off to get a small box

Raven wasn't gone too long before she returned with a small black box, she opened it up and it was a makeup kit.

"Now hold still, applying makeup is an art" Raven said as she produced a small brush and painted the base of white makeup all over her brother's face. Then she draw two black lines down the side of his face over his eyes, and lastly she put black lipstick on his lips.

After Qrow's beauty session with his sister was done, he asked her how he looked

"So how does it look sis?"

"Like their gonna wish that you stayed dead, now I also have some of your old clothes, they are ratty and perfect to complete the disguise, try them on" Raven said handing him some black clothes and black combat boots.

After Qrow had finished dressing he returned and Raven had a big grin on her face.

"Take a look for yourself, you look scary and cool" she said producing a small mirror

"Hey, not bad, not bad at all" Qrow said admiring his new look.

"Qrow, I just want you to know that no matter what happens that you are doing the right thing here, those monsters have to pay, put Summer's soul to peace, and then get your own peace, I will always love you, you know that,I just"..Raven trailed off again avoiding eye contact.

"I understand, and rest assured dear sister, they will pay" Qrow said embracing his sister again

"I'm rooting for you" Raven said as Qrow headed towards the door

He turned around with a wicked smile on his face and said

"I've came here to kick ass and chew bubble gum, but I'm all out of bubble gum"

They shared a quick laugh, and then he give here a wink and just like that he was gone again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: In the eye of the storm

It was a quiet night at Beacon Academy, Ruby was nervous because her first day didn't exactly go how she had pictured it. She met a cute boy who seemed to be nervous around her, he vomited all over her, so Yang dubbed him "Vomit Boy". His real name was Jaune Arc, but Vomit boy seemed fitting. Then there was perhaps the most annoying girl that Ruby had ever met, she was cold as ice, Yang dubbed her the "Ice Queen" Her name was Weiss Schnee, she was supposedly the heiress to some great fortune in Mantle of Atlas. Her step father Jacques Schnee was he head of the Schnee dust corporation, a very big deal. Then there was Blake Belladonna, she was very quiet and seemed like she didn't really belong in an Academy that trained Hunters and Huntresses. Looks can be deceiving though, you know that old saying right? "Never judge a book by it's cover" Yeah that one.

It wasn't surprising that Yang was Ruby's roommate, in fact that made her feel less tense about being in an Academy of Hunters and Huntresses, Ruby wanted to be a Huntress in the worse way it made her feel closer to her mother in away. Something wasn't sitting well with Ruby though it was why she was sitting up in her bed thinking about it. Professor Ozpin had asked her about her eyes and said that to have silver eyes was a very rare trait indeed, that he had met only one other person who had silver eyes, and that was Summer Rose, Ruby's mother.

Back at the Pit, Qrow was face to face with Cinder, Emerald wasn't there, but Qrow didn't mind, it really didn't matter in which order the Hell Fire Club died as long as they died.

"So it's finally just the two of us, Cinder you and I" Qrow said

"Not quit cowboy, someone wants a word with you, hahaha" Cinder said

Qrow turned around and there was Hazel, he had third degree burns all over his body, and the rage burned in his eyes.

"That's new" Qrow said as Hazel grunted and with his giant meat hooks grabbed Qrow by his throat and started to choke the life out of him.

"Now I break the Qrow" Hazel said

Cinder stood there and laughed, it was all going as she had planed, shortly now Emerald would be returning with Ruby and as her bait Ruby would be the deterring factor, what would Qrow do?, he obviously cared for Ruby so this was perfect.

Emerald had made her way to Beacon after all, she had to convince Ruby to come with her, but she always made fun of the drama geeks in school, she had a mission and in order to win over Cinder she had to do this.

All of the students would most likely be sleeping as it was almost midnight, now which dorm was the new recruits. There wasn't a directory or anything but there's more than one way to cry wolf.

Emerald screamed as loud as she possibly could

"Grimm, a lot of Grimm, somebody help please help me"

Success, Emerald saw some lights turn on and even some of the students had left their dorms to see what was going on. Emerald waited until she saw Ruby appear.

"Jackpot!" Emerald said silently

"What's going on, Are you ok?" Ruby said approaching Emerald

"Thank you, there were so many of them, I barely escaped, I was with a group of others but the Grimm were just too powerful, and I'm no Huntress." Emerald lied through her teeth

This girl Ruby was rather gullible, this was going to be a cinch.

Yang, Weiss, and Blake were also among the few students to come out of the dorms, along with Coco and Velvet a couple of second year students, both were seasoned Huntresses and celebrities in Beacon Academy together with their two other friends they formed Team CFVY(Coffee), second only to team STRQ, you don't become a legend over night, it takes practice, a lot of practice.

Like Blake, Velvet too is a Faunus. Velvet is part bunny rabbit, and Blake is part cat. Only Velvet and Ozpin know Blake's secret, she hides it under a bow in her hair, I guess unlike Velvet, Blake can't admit that she is different. Blake grew up in Menagerie the home of the Faunus. We'll get back to that later.

Ruby wasn't sure what to do in this situation, so she approached her older sister.

"What do we do Yang? Should we help her out?" Ruby asked

"Normally I wouldn't bother but there's something fishy going on here, I think that we should help her out" Yang said

"That's what I was thinking sis" Ruby said

"It would give us a good idea of what we are up against here, I've never faced off with a Grimm so I'm kinda excited about it" Yang said slamming her fists together getting pumped for the upcoming fight

Emerald was enjoying her ruse, but she had to continue to play the victim at least for as long it took them to get to the Pit and Cinder. However with Ruby's sister now tagging along there was a new issue. Honestly Emerald didn't really care as long as she could convince the two girls that she was on the level.

A few minutes later after the three "friends" entered the forest of Illusions, this was where Emerald would put the final phase into play, Some people call Emerald the great Illusionist, on a count of her semblance. Ditch the blonde bimbo and take Ruby to Cinder. However the sister was very protective, Yang was no pushover so Emerald would have to be crafty, and Emerald had just the illusion, she smirked some.

While they were in the forest Ruby and Emerald had suddenly vanished then hundreds of Grimm appeared, Beuwolves and Griffins all seemed to attack Yang all at once, she was overwhelmed and it was strange they just kept on coming.

"Ruby? Where in the blazes are you Ruby?" Yang said as she fought off the horde.

Then something even stranger happened a portal opened up and there in the middle of it was her mother, Raven Brawnwen.

Raven stood there and watched her daughter for a few minutes and then spoke

"What's wrong with you, wildly swinging at nothing, and you call yourself a Huntress" Raven said

But was that really Raven or was this all an illusion, they do call this place the forest of Illusions.

"Is that really you Mom?" Yang said

"Ha I can't remember the last time you called that" Raven responded

"Well if you were around more, then I would defiantly call you that" Yang said not wanting to make eye contact with Raven.

"I deserve that, look we'll talk later, right now the reason that I am here darling, is because your sister is in trouble, and I know that you care for her a lot, if we hurry then we can catch up with them" Raven said

"I don't know,how can I trust you?" Yang said

"The truth is you can't, but come with me if you want to live" Raven said

"Ah not funny mom, leave the bad jokes to me ok" Yang said

Raven still standing by the portal she created reached out her hand and offered it to her daughter and with a smile on her face the two both disappeared

Ruby and Emerald arrived at the Pit, But Emerald stopped cold in her tracks once she spotted the headless corpse of her comrade Mercury, she tried to not bring attention to it, but Ruby gasped at the horrific site that lay before them.

"What happened here? This wasn't a Grimm attack?" Ruby said examining the headless body

Emerald was silent, but then she spoke quietly

"Around that corner, there's another door it leads to the back of the club, and once were in there you'll see what did this"

Her demeanor changed and before Ruby could say anything else Emerald spoke again

"Now get moving! We've wasted enough time as it is"

"Emerald? What's going on here, really?" Ruby said standing up

"You'll see soon enough, now move!" Emerald said shoving Ruby to the back door of the Pit, Ruby had a bad feeling about what was about to happen next. Usually her bad feelings came true and she always hated when they did.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: To Hell and Back

The music was really loud and it hurt Ruby's ears, then she gasped as she saw her uncle Qrow, he was beaten up and looked like he'd spent the night in a meat grinder. The big guy had his arm in a locked position, but Qrow wasn't responding to the pain that he must have obviously been feeling.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked

Qrow picked his head up slightly to look and he saw his niece standing there with tears in her eyes, he spoke

"Hey kiddo, sorry that we keep having to meeting like this"

"It's ok, uncle Qrow, I'm use to not getting to say goodbye" Ruby said

"Oh sweetie, I wouldn't worry about that, you'll be being saying goodbye very soon" Cinder said appearing out nowhere, making Ruby jump

Cinder had an evil look in her eye.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked

"Your worse nightmare, kid" Cinder said

"Hazel dear, Finish him" Cinder said

"It would be my pleasure my lady" Hazel said letting go of Qrow and that was his last mistake

Qrow shoved a dust crystal into Hazel's juggler vein, there was a fountain of blood just oozing out of Hazel's neck

"Checkmate asshole" Qrow said

Hazel dropped to his knees he was dead this time for sure. Now only Cinder and Emerald remained.

"Ouch, that has to hurt" Emerald said

Ruby couldn't believe it, her uncle had killed someone, that wasn't her uncle, no this guy looked like Qrow but he didn't act like Qrow, there was something more to him.

"Ruby..I know what it looks like but I'm doing this for your mother, you understand that right?" Qrow said wiping the crimson liquor from his lip.

Cinder grabbed Ruby and holding a flame in her other hand she attempted to burn Ruby right then and there.

"Don't follow us Qrow, or I wasted this little cunt" Cinder said

Cinder led Ruby to the front of the club and Emerald opened the door for them, Cinder winked at Emerald and Emerald's heart fluttered a bit.

"Ruby!" Qrow screamed and fell to his knees

A brief moment later Raven and Yang appeared out of nowhere, and Yang gasped when she saw Qrow

"Hey Firecracker" Qrow said

Qrow said to Yang, he always called Yang that ever since she was little.

"Hey Sis" Qrow said to Raven

"Qrow" Raven responded

Yang was finally able to speak

"Uncle Qrow, is that really you? I'm digging the whole edge thing"

"Qrow, Ruby? Where is Ruby" Raven asked

"Ruby?" Yang said with slight worry in her voice

Yang looked around the club but there was no sign of her younger sister, now she was starting to panic

"Cinder took Ruby, but I don't know where" Qrow said hanging his head in shame

"Well I can find out for you, I'll be right back" Raven said heading toward the door

Emerald stepped aside after watching Hazel die like that, it had scared her worse than anything all she wanted to do was go back home, back to Haven. If Qrow was capable of such feats, then his sister was too, and Emerald wasn't about to find out.

Raven got the Bird's eye view of all of downtown Vale, she looked every where for her niece Ruby but no such luck. Then out of the corner of her beady eye she saw them approaching the church and now knowing what she knew she would return to Yang and Qrow with her foundings.

Emerald was still standing by the door when it slammed open and Raven was on the other side of it, she glared at Emerald and within the blink of an eye Emerald grunted in pain because when she looked down she noticed that Raven's sword had just penetrated her, and it was painful. It wasn't a pleasant feeling by any means because she knew this was the end. Raven withdrew her blade from Emerald's chest and before she put her blade away she wiped off the blood. She watched as Emerald fell to the ground dead, blood streaked out in a line behind her. Raven then turned to her brother and said

"If you hurry, then you can find them at the church, you know the one, your grave is right outside of it, yeah that Church."

"Raven? Why the change of heart?" Qrow said

"I don't know I suppose that it is because your wasting time, or perhaps I care what happens to that kid, hmm maybe your starting to rub off on me, and frankly I don't like it." Raven said

"Ha same old Raven always the self centered bitch" Qrow remarked

"Ha maybe, but every second you waste the closer poor little Ruby is to her demise, now I did my part, it's on you to finish this." Raven said

"Yeah well thanks again sis, Only the leader remains now and I have something special just for her" Qrow said

He then approached Yang and placed his hand on her shoulder and without a word he then walked out of the door, he didn't look back, but he did say to Yang

"Don't worry I will bring back Ruby, and in the morning things with be different, very different, goodbye Firecracker"

Yang was dumb founded she could only look at her mother, Raven had moved over to the bar and Yang went to sit beside her, she put her hand on her mother's shoulder. Raven was uncertain what was going on here she looked at Yang

"Mom, it will be alright, I trust that Uncle Qrow will bring Ruby back, I just know it" Yang said still with her hand on her shoulder

"I know that honey, and I appreciate that your not going to run" Raven said

"So how about a drink? I could should use one" Raven said

"I'm Eighteen mom, still to young to drink but I'll take a water, you buying?" Yang said

Raven winked at her daughter and said

"Ha right, I knew that, and this one is one me dear."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Beginning of the End

Ruby had never been more scared in her entire life as she was now, this woman Cinder obviously meant to kill her. She had been getting bad vibes from Cinder from the first time that she laid on eyes on her. It was obvious that Cinder was waiting on Qrow to come and save Ruby, and Cinder didn't seem much like talking, In fact the silence was eerie and Ruby didn't like this one bit she had to break the silence.

"So Cinder, what is so important about the silver eyes, and why does Salem want me so bad, I don't know Salem and" Ruby was saying then Cinder silenced her

"Shut up, I'm not taking you to Salem, your my bait little fishy, and your uncle is the catch,ooh your a little worm on a very big hook, dear, but don't worry your soon going to be leaving this world and joining that bitch of a mother of yours" Cinder said

Anger swelled inside of Ruby that she hulled off and slugged Cinder in her face

"Don't you ever say that again, my mother wasn't a whore or slut or a Bitch as you so aptly had phrased it, I loved my mother very much, it was you who should be ashamed. your little band of misfits killed her" Ruby said

Cinder stood there with shock on her face, this girl was no ordinary girl that was for sure and Cinder had grossly under estimated Ruby's resolve.

"huh, I must admit that I am impressed girl you learn that from your sister?" Cinder said wiping the blood from her lip

"No body makes me bleed my own blood" Cinder retorted

Just then the front door of the church slammed open and Qrow was on the receiving end.

Qrow scanned the area, it was an older church the statue of the virgin Maiden at the alter holding what he assumed to be the infant Thatos, candles lit the room with an eerie glow, it disgusted him as he had always been an atheist, he never bought the whole creation story, it bugged him to no end but no wasn't the time to be complating religion Ruby was important to him. Ever since she was born he made it his passion to watch out for her, sort of his way of pencese for letting that Tyrian guy murder Summer, if he'd only been a few minutes earlier that night perhaps the whole family would be seating down to a nice dinner, even Raven would be there, and Tai.. they would be laughing and not worrying about anything, but that was just a fantasy, the reality was that Summer was gone and now Ruby was in the hands of a mad woman.

"Ruby?" Qrow shouted

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted back

Cinder kept pushing Ruby along to top of the bell tower. Qrow followed after, the stairs were really twisted similar to an MC Escher painting.

" Man I got to stop drinking so much" Qrow said as he stumbled up to the top of the Bell Tower following closely after Cinder and Ruby.

Back at the Pit...

It was a real bloodbath it made Carl Marx sick to his stomach, he bent down and then jumped back suddenly, the girl Emerald reached up and grabbed his leg, she faintly spoke

"Help me,please Cinder took the girl to the Church, she's not the Cinder that I knew,something is different with her."

Emerald fainted do to blood loss, Carl Marx knew that this girl was dead, he nodded at his two Junior detectives Sun Wu Kong and Neptune.

"She's gone, well don't just stand there, get the body bags ready" Carl said taking a drag on his cigarette, then next to Emerald's corpse he noticed a black feather, he picked it up and studied it briefly he knew who it belong to, he'd have to question her at some point but right now he knew that he was needed at the Church, the girl Ruby was defiantly in trouble and if he knew Qrow like he thought he did then Qrow was already there.

"Sun, Neptune? I am leaving you two in charge here, clean up this mess then report back to Head quarters, I will catch up afterwards, I have some loose ends to tie up, do this and I'll see that you two make actual Detective, you can't be Junior Detectives forever you know" Marx said

"Yes sir" Both Junior Detectives said saluting their captain

Marx just nodded then left the Pit for the Church, he was way over due for a confession.

Cinder and Ruby had reached the highest point of the Church, the very top of Bell Tower, it started to rain, that is usually a bad omen. Ruby managed to sucker punch Cinder and ran across the roof but it was slippery and she lost her footing. Ruby yelped as she tried to cling to the side of the roof but she was losing her grip and her faith that she wasn't going to die.

Then out of nowhere a hand grabbed her's and pulled her back to the roof, but who's was it. For a brief moment she had thought that it was her Mother,but as the image of Summer Rose faded she saw her Uncle Qrow, he had a faint smile on his face and he said

"Ha, you know kiddo, your a magnet for trouble"

Ruby without thinking hugged her Uncle, she was very scared but glad that he was there.

"Now get yourself somewhere safe, and stay there, Cinder and I have to have a little heart to heart" Qrow said

Cinder stood there arms folded and an evil grimace crept on her face.

"How very sweet, but you should have just let her die, ha ironic you can't save anyone can you how fitting though like Mother like Daughter" Cinder said

"Ya know you just don't get it do you, that is why your all alone now, all of your friends are dead" Qrow said

He saw Ruby run back to the entrance of the Bell Tower past Cinder, but Cinder didn't try to stop Ruby as now that she had her prey cornered like a fox she didn't need the bait.

Now Qrow and Cinder where all alone on the roof of the Church, Cinder struck first with a fire ball, and Qrow dodged it like a ninja. Qrow sucker punched Cinder in her gut, she bent down to grab her stomach in pain and then Qrow kneed her in her face, she stumbled backwards, she almost slipped off of the wet roof, but Qrow grabbed her preventing her from falling to her death.

"What's wrong with you, I thought that you wanted to kill me? Why be so generous now?" Cinder said

" Ha generous, nah I just couldn't let you die without first giving you a parting gift" Qrow said

"What are you.." Cinder said as Qrow placed both of his hands on her head

"Thirty hours of Intense pain, the pain that you and your little Hell Fire Club had caused Summer, Now you can die" Qrow said letting go of Cinder and she fell, fell right onto one of the gargoyles that sat on the edges of the ornate Church design, she was dead and now Qrow could return to the afterlife and join his beloved Summer for the rest of eternity.

Marx saw the girl Ruby running out of the Church and right into him.

"Woah easy there little lady, Ruby Rose right?" Marx said

"Yeah, Detective Marx? I'm glad that your here" Ruby responded

Then Qrow emerged from the darkened shadows of the Church, his makeup had all but faded and now he seemed weakened, he didn't say anything so Marx did

"What about the woman, Cinder? Is she dead?" Marx asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, you saved us all man, what you kept with you all this time, thanks for everything Carl" Qrow said

"Yeah I thought that it might help you but you committed a lot of murder man, hmm I can't very well arrest a dead man, so we're even now Qrow" Carl said reaching out his hand and Qrow excepted it

"Yeah we're even" Qrow said

Before Ruby could say anything she noticed a ghostly figure in white who approached them and Ruby gasped as she noticed it was her Mother, Summer smiled at her daughter but didn't say anything she bent down and placed her hand on Qrow's shoulder he gazed up at her and she smiled at him, the very same smile that he had grown to love. Summer helped Qrow up to his feet he was exhausted and could barely stand and the sun was just about to rise, then just like that they were gone, forever.

Epilogue 

Yang woke up to see her mother in the kitchen, was she still dreaming or was this real, was anything that had happened in the last few days been real?

"Morning sleepy head, you hungry? I'm making eggs, did you like them sunny side up or scrambled" Raven said smiling at Yang

Yang didn't respond so Raven did

"Ah forget it, I'm sorry to have even tried, I bet that your still steamed with me, and rightly so, I wasn't very good at this whole mother thing anyway."

Yang walked over to her mother who was about to throw out the eggs, but Yang stopped her

"Over easy" Yang said smiling

Raven nodded and placed the pan back on the stove

Yang grabbed her mother's hand and spoke

"We have a lot to discuss, but if your willing to talk, then I'm willing to listen" Yang said

"Yang I" Raven said

"Tell me why mom, why did you abandoned me, I was just a child after all" Yang said

"I was scared and didn't want a baby, so I gave you up and ran away, and I have regretted it ever since, I was young and naive" Raven said

"There's more too, I knew that if Salem ever found out about you then I couldn't live with that, so I've been keeping an eye out for you ever since...from a distance" Raven said

"Well you can start now,right now, make it up to me" Yang said

"Yang I.." Raven said trailing off

"Ah Mom? Your burning the eggs" Yang said

"Oh crap." Raven said trying to save the eggs

Both girls laughs for a brief moment and then they shared a hug, it looks like a happy ending after all.

An Excerpt from my next RWBY story...

In the farthest reaches of the world of Remnant there is a Castle of a very very wicked sorceress, her name is Salem and she is very upset. She sat on her throne lightly tapping her fingers on it, she was waiting for the results of the events that had transpired.

Then the doors opened and there was a thin man with a thick mustache and a wicked smile he was her right hand man Arthur Watts.

Watts was a scientist and a political activist. He had no know semblance but he had knowledge and as they say Knowledge is power.

"Well Arthur, what have you to report" Salem said

"As you had predicted my grace, Cinder and her band of idiots have failed, the Hell Fire Club has all but burnt out, Now if I may suggest that we move ahead with the next phase of the plan?" Watts reported

"Useless peons, never send a girl to do a woman's job. Rest assured my sweet scientist, the power of the Maidens and Ozpin's death is an assured thing, so I want you to go to Atlas and convince the good General that a war is on the horizon, if he doesn't turn over the Winter Maiden and the Atlas Relic to us we will start killing innocents, starting with the good citizens of Mantle, oh and Neo will accompany you" Salem said waving her hand and a young girl with with multiple colored hair and a derby style hat approached, she was the silent type and that worked to Watts' advantage because she wouldn't give him any lip. Arthur nodded in agreement and then the two left to complete their next objective, one team had already failed Lady Salem, this one couldn't as well.

Authors notes:

Well that was it, my first real Fan fic in awhile, I kinda had lost interest in it because of life in general, and now that I have more time to do so I plan on working on more stories in the not too distant future, in fact I have some other fan fics that I plan on re-uploading as soon as I can find them that is, anyway with all that is happening in the world today we need distractions.


End file.
